The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve
"The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve" is the fourth story of the third season of Doctor Who. Summary War of God The Sea Beggar Priest of Death Bell of Doom Links and references Cast *Dr. Who / Abbot of Amboise - William Hartnell *Steven - Peter Purves *Gaston - Eric Thompson *Nicholas - David Weston *Simon - John Tillinger *Landlord - Edwin Finn *Roger - Christopher Tranchell *Preslin - Erik Chitty *Anne - Pamela Greer *Captain of the Guard - Clive Cazes *Servant - Reginald Jessup *Marshal Tavannes - André Morell *Admiral de Coligny - Leonard Sachs *Old Lady - Cynthia Etherington *Catherine de Medici - Joan Young *Charles IX - Barry Justice *Teligny - Michael Bilton *Priest - Reginald Jessup *1st Man - Will Stampe *2nd Man - Ernest Smith *Officer - John Slavid *1st Guard - Jack Tarran *2nd Guard - Leslie Bates *Dodo - Jackie Lane Uncredited performers *Margo Abbot as a citizen of Paris (3) *Jim Appleby as a guard (4) *Nigel Bernard as a councillor of Charles IX (3) *Donald Campbell as a citizen of Paris (3) *Hugh Cecil as a priest (2) *Declan Cuff as a citizen of Paris (3) *Elizabeth Digby-Smith as a citizen of Paris (3) *Leila Forde as a citizen of Paris (3) *John Freeman as a guard (2,4) *Ursula Glanville as a citizen of Paris (3) *Pat Gorman as a guard (2) *James Haswell as a guard (4) *Joanna Hobson as a citizen of Paris (3) *Gerry Holmes as a citizen of Paris (3) *Montagu Howard as a guard (4) *Harry Hynes as a citizen of Paris (3) *Nigel James as a guard (3) *Juba Kennelly as an old man (2) *Elaine Laniado as a citizen of Paris (3) *Pat Leclerc as a citizen of Paris (3) *Arthur McGuire as a guard (4) *Eric Mills as a citizen of Paris (3) *Harry Mitchell as a citizen of Paris (3) *Barry Noble as a citizen of Paris (3) *Robert Pearson as a councillor of Charles IX (3) *Edward Phillips as a citizen of Paris (3) *Roy Pierce as a guard (4) *Dennis Plenty as a guard (3) *Mike Reid as a guard (4) *George Romane as an usher (3) *Len Russell as a citizen of Paris (3) *Derek Schaffer as a guard (4) *Leslie Shannon as a councillor of Charles IX (3) *Tom Sye as Maurevert, code name Bondot (3) *Fred Taylor as a citizen of Paris (3) *John Terrell as a citizen of Paris (3) *Graham Tunbridge as a councillor of Charles IX (3) *Alan Viccars as a servant (4) *Alan Wakeling as a citizen of Paris (3) *Frances Whilley as a guard (4) *Jeffrey Witterick as a guard (4) *Marguerite Young as **Citizen of Paris (3) **Dog walker (4) *Unknown performers as Louis (1) Crew *Written by **John Lucarotti **Donald Tosh *Directed by Paddy Russell *Produced by John Wiles *Story Editor - **Donald Tosh **Gerry Davis *Film Cameraman - Tony Leggo *Make-up designed by Sonia Markham *Costumes designed by Daphne Dare *Lighting - Dennis Channon *Sound - **Gordon Mackie **Brian Forgham *Designer - Michael Young References 1562; 1572; 1966 abbot; Admiral of France; Alps; Amboise; ambulance; apothecary; assassin; St. Bartholomew's Day; St. Bartholomew's Day massacre; bear; Bordeaux; Burgundy; Captain of the Guard; Cardinal of Lorraine; Catholic; Chesterton, Ian; councillor; "Doc"; doctor of science; dog; Dutch; Earth; Egypt; Elizabeth I of England; England; Europe; Foreman, Susan; France; French Army; French currency; French language; French monarchy; Gallifrey; Genevieve; germ; Germany; germinology; God; gold; gun; Henry of Navarre; Huguenot; hunting; Italy; king; Loire; London; Louvre; Marguerite; Marshal of France; Metropolitan Police; optics; Paris; police box; Port Saint Martin; priest; prince; princess; Protestant; queen mother; Rome; Rue de Bethisy; Rue de la Brousette; Rue de Place Saint-Germain; scanner; Sea Beggar; Spain; surgeon; sword; TARDIS key; tavern; telephone; tennis; tocsin; Vassy; Vicki; Wimbledon Common; wine; Wright, Barbara Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes